Get Well Soon Flowers
by Anime Packrat
Summary: Life above ground is going well. Everyone is happy. Except for Sans and Frisk. Sans worries that Frisk will reset things again, but he learns more about Frisk then he bargained for when he confronts them. Why did Frisk always reset things? Sans is about to find out. - Gender neutral Frisk -


**Get Well Soon Flowers**

 ** _Disclaimer : I do not own Undertale or any of it's characters_**

He could feel the morning sun shining on his pale body. He felt the warmth despite his lack of skin. He heard birds chirping despite his lack of ears. He kept his eyes shut despite the fact he had no eyelids.

Even though Sans was someone who loved to sleep, he was also someone who dreaded to wake up. For he never knew _when_ it would be when consciousness returned to him. Many times he had fallen asleep during a good run, only to awaken back at the start of Snowdin where he met the human for the first time.

Sometimes the human never hurt a single monster. Sometimes he hurt a few. Twice he killed Papyrus and Undyne. That Sans could never forgive, even if the human did reset not long after. But, only once has the human killed everyone. And that was the run Sans understood the least.

At the time the human had seemed so different. Darker. Sans had noticed on the last few runs the human seemed to kill more frequently. But, they still showed mercy to some. That last run though... That was something different. Maybe, Sans thought, it was _someone_ different.

Sans didn't know what happened after he was killed. Just that he woke up back in Snowdin with a faint scar running down his chest. As always he was relieved to see Papyrus again, but dreaded the moment he caught sight of the human.

The human, this time, seemed a bit different. More subdued. Less energetic. Tired, almost. Lacking much... _determination_. However, Sans had swept away his concerns. The kid _had_ just went on a homicidal rampage. Maybe, they would take a break on this run.

Sans had followed the human through the underground. It seemed like a good run. No one was hurt. Friendships were remade. The truth about Asriel was brought to light once again.

It was during the battle with Asriel that Sans had noticed a new change. The kid had almost _lost_. For real this time. No reset. Where once the human had been brave and _determined_ , now they were cautious and wary. They fumbled where once they never hesitated.

Sans didn't know how much Asriel, or _Flowey_ , knew about the resets. Or if he knew that he had had the same fight with the human several times already. But, for whatever reason, it seemed Asriel went a little easier on the human this run. Almost giving up in the end.

It was one of the strangest runs Sans had witnessed, that was for sure. And it ended with them going to the surface. The first time Sans had made it to the surface he had felt that finally, _finally,_ they could be free and happy. Then the kid reset and life began to repeat itself. So when they made it to the surface this time Sans wasn't very enthusiastic. Usually the kid let them stay for a month or little over before resetting. Sans decided to just bide his time and rest while he could.

After a month of peace on the surface filled with bonding with his brother and new friends, Sans felt a deep despair at the knowledge that this would be ending soon. After all - the kid never let them stay past a month. And no matter how many times Sans had tried to talk to them, the kid - no _Frisk_ \- never said a word about why they kept resetting things.

So when one month became two months Sans started to worry. Was Frisk filling him with a false sense of security? Had they just lost track of time? Could they no longer reset? Or could it be that after all this time Frisk had finally decided to let them all stay and be happy? That seemed too much to hope for.

Still, this morning in particular, Sans was afraid to open his eyes. Today was the start of the third month that they'd been above ground. At least according to the sunlight and bird songs they were still above ground.

Carefully opening his eyes Sans took stock of the room he was in. Blue walls, hardwood floor, articles of clothing tossed about haphazardly, and two windows showcasing tall pine trees swaying in the wind. Still above ground then.

Convinced that everything was fine even if it wasn't _normal_ , Sans crawled out of bed and left his room to find out what Papyrus had left him for breakfast. Or lunch. Whatever was appropriate for the varying times Sans got out of bed. Today, it was - surprise, surpise - spaghetti waiting for him in the microwave.

Life was good above ground. Papyrus turned out to be a shockingly good ambassador to the humans with Frisk's help. Tori had her school where her once again husband tended the grounds. Asgore was still their king, but he had quite a bit of spare time on his hands these days to indulge in his favorite hobbies. Alphys was working with some humans in a laboratory close by. Undyne taught self-defense to humans and monsters alike. Mettaton, Napstablook, and Shyren all went on tour - the kid usually reset before they ever got to leave. Even Grillby had opened up a new restaurant that catered to both humans and monsters. Sans was the only one that was lagging behind. He didn't feel secure enough to build a life above ground. The others may not remember what they will lose when everything resets, but Sans would. He didn't want to find happiness only to have it snatched away when some kid got bored.

Speaking of Frisk, Sans still thought they seemed more subdued than usual. They never did talk much, but now they rarely talked at all. When they first came to the surface Frisk had been very animated, really eager to show everyone around. Now that just acted like they were following a script - which Sans guessed in a way they were. Frisk kept all their memories as well.

A shrill ringing interrupted Sans' thoughts and caused him to nearly throw his empty dish into the wall. Realizing it was only his cellphone that Papyrus insisted he keep with him Sans answered it.

"SANS!"

Sans shrunk away from the phone a bit at his brother's excited screech.

"Hey, Papyrus. What's got _under your skin_ this morning," Sans replied into the phone.

"SANS! This is not the time for your stupid puns! And it's three o' clock in the afternoon! Did you just _now_ get up?"

"Hey, what can I say? I'm just a _lazy bones_ ," Sans snickered.

"Would you - oh nevermind. SANS! Come to Grillby's immediately! I have wonderful news! I have already invited the others, so get here quick!"

Papyrus hung up before Sans could question him farther. _News_? Sans was a bit concerned to hear what that was all about.

Putting the dirty dishes in the sink and slipping on his slippers Sans made his way to Grillby's new restaurant.

New Grillby's didn't look much different than the old one. Perhaps it was a bit bigger. Walking inside Sans was swiftly grabbed up into a bear hug from Papyrus.

While being swung around in circles Sans noticed who else had come. Torial, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, and...Frisk.

His brother finally set him back on his feet, but kept his large hands braced on Sans' shoulders.

"Brother! I have received the most joyous news today! I couldn't wait to tell you, but I wanted to tell everyone at once. I, the _Great_ Papyrus, have been asked to hold a peace conference with the leaders of the other human countries on behalf of all monsters! Isn't this a wonderful honor!? Are you proud, Brother? Go on tell me how proud of me your are."

Sans froze with a mix of disbelief, joy, and...fear. Disbelief that his brother of all people was going to represent all of monster kind, joy that Papyrus' hard work had paid off and seeing his brother happy always made him happy, but the fear...

Sans cast a short look at the lone human in the room. It was hard to tell what Frisk was thinking. They didn't seem particularly excited or worried. They just seemed...blank.

Realizing his brother was still waiting for a response Sans pulled himself together.

"Good job, bro. I couldn't imagine anyone better for the job," Sans said - almost truthfully. Honestly Sans _could_ picture a few better people to deal with potentially hostile humans.

"This is awesome news! Kick their butts, Papyrus," shouted Undyne from her place at the bar.

"Um, Undyne. You do know that there aren't supposed to be any physical fighting at a peace summit, right?" asked Alphys.

"So what? Kick their butts anyway! Don't let the high and mighty humans look down on you," Undyne yelled and then cast a guilty look at Frisk. "No offense Frisk."

Frisk jolted in their seat and seemed to realize where they were.

"None taken. Humans aren't that great. Congratulations Papyrus."

Papyrus beamed under all the praise. Sans noticed Torial and Asgore were whispering something to each other.

"Everyone. Asgore and I also have some news. It was unexpected, but we are very happy to say we are having a baby," Torial said with a slight tremble in her voice.

Everyone paused a moment as they remembered the fate of Torial's other two children. Then Papyrus walked up and gave Torial a very gentle hug.

"Congratulations my Lady! I cannot wait to meet the future prince or princess!"

With that, everyone rushed to offer the couple their well wishes, but Sans kept his eyes on Frisk. Torial's news seemed to have a greater impact on Frisk than Papyrus' did. They were staring toward Torial with a rather wounded look on their face.

Sans knew Frisk treated Asgore and Torial as their own parents. The kid said their own folks had passed away years ago and that they technically lived with their uncle when he wasn't traveling. Before, Frisk had always seemed content to let Torial and Asgore be their adoptive parents, but like everything else they did, this time Frisk acted like they were just living life by a script.

Sans worried that Frisk wouldn't like sharing their newfound parents with a baby. Then Sans was struck with a horrible realization. Torial may never get to have her baby. If Frisk got jealous or bored or w _hatever_ it was that caused them to want to reset than Torial wouldn't be pregnant anymore. Her and Asgore wouldn't even be on speaking terms anymore. Papyrus wouldn't be getting such a great opportunity. Everyone's happy lives would be over a _gain_. To Sans it felt like they had more to lose this time.

Unaware of his gritted teeth and clenched fists, Sans nearly jumped out of his slippers when Torial placed a gentle hand on his back.

"Sans? Is something wrong? You seem...tense," Torial said as he turned to face her.

Since Torial couldn't know what Sans was thinking about regarding her adoptive child Sans fumbled to think of something to say.

"I guess it just seems like so much has happened since we came here. It feels like it's all just coming so fast. Kinda makes me worry something bad's about to happen," Sans said while resisting a glance at Frisk.

"I know what you mean. Me and Asgore are still trying to work everything out and while I want this baby more than anything it does seem like it's coming too soon. After what happened with Asriel and Chara... I never thought I'd have anymore children. I mean Frisk feels like mine and I have a whole classroom full of kids, but... a child of mine and Asgore's just feels... different. I'm sorry, I'm probably not making any sense."

"No I get it, Tori. But you and Asgore deserve to be happy. I know this kid will have you and Asgore walking on eggshells for awhile, but I think you'll be okay," Sans said with more conviction then he really felt.

It seemed to make Torial feel better though as she moved on to be quizzed on babies by Alphys.

Sans looked back at Frisk and felt a shudder run up his spine at the expression on their face. It was a look he hadn't seen for awhile. He didn't know what was on Frisk's mind, but whatever it was had brought back the look of _determination_ that Frisk used to have. Sans decided it was time for them to have another little chat soon...

* * *

After the little impromptu party was over and everyone was heading home Sans called after Frisk and asked them to walk with him for awhile.

Leading them off into a patch of trees, Sans didn't say anything until he was sure no one would overhear them.

"So... what do you think about Torial's news? Kind of a surprise right? Think you might like a little brother or sister?"

Frisk was quiet for so long that Sans didn't think they would reply at all. But then he heard the small, rarely used voice speak up.

"It might would have been nice. But, Torial's not my mother anyway so why does it matter? This baby will never have anything to do with me."

Sans was shocked to hear the kid say something like that. Frisk had never seemed so...empty. Even during their killing spree they had more emotion than that.

"Kid... Your not going to... do anything are you? I mean your going to let Torial have this baby right? Your not going to...reset?"

Frisk looked up at him sharply. They had never discussed the fact that Sans knew about the resets much. It was just one of the many topics they avoided when in each other's company.

"And Papyrus! I mean did you see how excited he was back there? You wouldn't really take that away would you? This is the longest we've ever stayed above ground. We're all building lives here. Can't you just... let us live in peace?" Sans asked with more hope than he felt.

Out of all the reactions Sans had thought that Frisk would have he honestly wasn't expecting this. Frisk stopped walking and seemed to double over on themself. Then they started laughing. Not the 'I'm so happy' laugh or even the 'I am insane' laugh. No this was a laugh that said 'If I don't laugh I'm going to break down crying'.

Not sure what to do, Sans started to put his bony hand on Frisk's shoulder when the coughing started. The laughter died and Frisk's small body shook underneath the ghastly coughs that took it's place.

"Let everyone live in peace? Let everyone...live? What a thing to say! But you wouldn't know any better would you? No monster would know. Not even... not even Torial noticed," Frisks gasped out between coughs.

"Noticed what? What didn't Tori notice?" Sans asked, unable to decide if he was worried or confused by Frisk's behavior.

"Did you know about...Chara? Torial's first adoptive human child? Did you know... that they died?"

 _Chara? What did they have to do with anything?_

"Yeah kid I heard about that. Everyone in the underground heard about it. But why do you know?"

"Because... I met them. During the... during the last run. When I reset they were there...waiting for me. They said they understood. They knew how I- how I felt. They said they would...help me. They told me to kill. Just for one run. Just one...time. It didn't matter, I could reset when it was over. But, for just one run...go crazy. Kill everyone. Destroy everything. Just...let it out."

"Let what-?"

"But the more I killed...the less like me I felt. I know I...hurt some people before like - like Papyrus and Undyne. But this time I enjoyed it. I didn't feel...guilty. It felt like... everything was just...fading away. It wasn't until my fight with... you that I realized something was different with- with me. When I killed...Flowey...when it was all over I met Ch-Chara again. They were so...angry. I never learned why...they were so angry. But they wanted to kill more. To leave the underground and start kill-killing above ground. They were...possessing me. I...fought back...in the end. I...reset. When I reset...that last time...Chara was...gone. It was just me again. I realized... me and Chara had a lot in common. But I-I didn't want to be like them. I _don't_ want to be like them. I _do_ want all of you to be happy. And that can't happen with... with me here. I - " Frisk broke off into another coughing fit.

Sans felt a lead weight drop through his imaginary stomach. So that last run... that was caused by Chara? That nightmare...wasn't completely Frisk's fault. But what did Frisk mean when they said that everyone couldn't be happy with them around? They didn't mean... when they said they were like Chara... did the coughing...?

Frisk calmed down and moved their hand away from their mouth. There on Frisk's palm was all the confirmation Sans needed. Bright red was coating the unnaturally pale skin of Frisk's hand and around their mouth.

"Kid...no...way," whispered Sans.

"Yes... way. Chara was sick. I was sick - I _am_ sick. That's why I ran away. They told me I was sick and that...that I wouldn't get any better. So I ran. I fell down that mountain. When I woke up I thought I was already dead. But then I met you and the other monsters and decided to have one last adventure before I died. I was... _determined_ to enjoy what life I had left. I made friends. I wanted to mak everyone happpy. But then it was over. Everyone was free. Free to live above ground. Free to just... live. While I was dying everyone else was going to go on about their lives and do so many great things. But I was never going to see it," Frisk paused to catch their breath.

"After a month I started getting sicker. I wished everything would go back to how it was. I wished I could get a do-over. It was like I closed my eyes and then there I was. Right back at the beginning meeting Flowey. Flowey knew what I did though. He encouraged me to do it again...and again...and again. I fought you all. I killed many of you. You all killed me. And I just kept redoing it over and over again. I began to realize that that was the only life I could have. Reliving those few short days repeatedly. The more I reset the more I learned. I learned about Chara. That we were just alike. Then on the next reset I met them. They took control of me and I was too tired to fight back. But in the end I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't let Chara get away with killing you all permanently and then moving on to kill those above ground as well, just so I could live. So I...reset. For the last time. This is it Sans. No more. My time is almost up and I'm not taking any of you with me. You all can live in peace as you said."

For a moment Sans couldn't feel anything. This was not at _all_ what he thought this conversation was going to be like. He never imagined Frisk's reason for resetting was...this. He always thought the kid was bored, or angry, or... or anything but _this._

Frisk backed away and leaned into a nearby tree, slowly sliding down to the soft grass. Sans finally realized with a jolt that this _kid_ was dying. This kid that made his life hell was...dying. How many times did Sans wish Frisk would just disappear - or never go below ground and disrupt their lives? How many times... did Sans himself kill them during that last run?

"Kid... Isn't there something - anything someone can do for ya? Humans have so many different kinds of medicine isn't there one that -"

"No," Frisk cut in. "No. There isn't anything. They tried in the beginning. It's incurable. Just like Chara."

"Chara... Oh Tori can't - not again! Can't - isn't - come on kid! How- how long...?"

"Before the end of this month I'm guessing. They said I had four. Almost one was spent here before I fell. Then about three with you all. I can feel it. It's not long. I wasn't sure about what to do. I didn't know how to tell everyone. I was worried Torial would have noticed by now, but I see why she's been so preoccupied lately. I don't want to cause her anymore stress than she's already dealing with. And the others are so happy... I don't want to shatter that."

"So what, you just weren't going to tell anyone!? What were you planning to do just drop dead one day and let someone find your body and wonder what happened!?"

"I don't know! I didn't know what to do! I never thought... I never thought I would have to deal with something like this! When I came to the underground and discovered I could reset I thought maybe... maybe I could live longer. I could just keep resetting until I was ready to go. But the more time I spent with everyone - the more people I hurt by resetting... Living the same things over and over. I just couldn't do it any longer. I couldn't do it to my friends...or myself. I knew it was time to let go, but I'm just - just not ready yet! I don't want...to leave yet!" Frisk sobbed.

The anger deflated out of Sans as he watched the crying child in front of him. Sometimes Sans forgot that Frisk was just a kid. A _kid._ A kid that was...dying. Sans felt tears slide down his own face as he sat down next to Frisk and wrapped a bony arm around them. Frisk buried their head into Sans' jacket and cried louder.

"It... it will be okay. Somehow. We'll... we'll figure something out. Don't give up kid. Where's that determination your so famous for?"

Frisk gave a strangled laugh before dissolving back into tears.

"You should *sniff* be happy. You won't have to worry about things getting reset anymore. You and *sniff* the others can finally be *sniff* happy."

"Wait...Frisk! You can't really believe that! I won't be happy with you gone. No one will! You have to know that - that we all love you Frisk. No matter what you've put us through - put _me_ through. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy _with_ us. I don't... want you _gone_!"

No more words was said as child and skeleton clung together and cried.

* * *

The next few days Sans kept a close eye on Frisk. After their breakdown in the forest they seemed more like themself. They took cooking lessons with Undyne and Papyrus, watched anime with Alphys,talked on Skype with Mettaton and Napstablook, ate with Sans at Grillby's almost everyday, and went home to Asgore and Torial every evening. No one noticed anything different. No one except Sans.

Sans spent his time not watching Frisk by searching the Internet, talking to Alphys, and even went to a human hospital to speak with the doctors there. He had found Frisk's old doctor, but the old man just confirmed what Frisk had already said - that nothing could be done. Sans didn't go back there. Partly because he didn't want to believe that doctor and partly because a living skeleton seemed to scare the sick patients.

Alphys couldn't come up with a solution either - though Sans didn't tell her it was regarding Frisk. He would honor Frisk's wishes and keep this to himself. If Frisk wanted to go without people fussing over them then how could Sans deny them?

Internet searches did nothing, but alarm Sans even more so he quickly abandoned that endeavor. It was little wonder humans were so paranoid...

As the days passed by and Frisk didn't seem to get any worse, Sans had almost let himself believe that everything might be okay.

Then one night he got a call from Torial.

Sans was jolted awake by the sound of his cellphone. Sitting up he noticed the clock said it was two in the morning. Dread gripped Sans' imaginary heart as he answered the phone.

"Hello...?"

"Sans! Oh, thank goodness! I didn't think you were going to answer. Sans it's Frisk they're...gone."

Sans reflexively swallowed before he replied, "Gone. What... what do you mean _gone_?"

"I mean they're not here! I woke up and went to check on them and their room was empty! Did they come over there? Or maybe they went to Undyne's... I didn't try her cell - "

"No! I mean no they're not here. Or with Undyne I'm sure. They... they probably just went exploring. Heh, you know Frisk. Kid loves adventure," Sans laughed, beyond relieved that Frisk was missing instead of - well - _gone._ Though that might be the case if Sans didn't find them soon.

"Don't worry Tori, I'll go look for them. They can't have wandered far."

"Are you sure? I can come with - "

"No! No, I mean... look Tori you stay home and rest. I'll find Frisk and bring them back, okay? Don't strain yourself right now."

"Okay. But Sans...something hasn't been right with Frisk lately. I'm not sure what it is but... they're not themself. I've been so preoccupied with Asgore and this baby that I'm worried I've neglected Frisk. What if they...ran away from me?"

"Tori don't think that! You've been great to that kid. Better than anyone has been in a long time I think. Frisk understands that your under a lot of stress - they probably didn't want to worry you more than necessary. But... I guess this little stunt did just that, huh? I'll go find them. I'll bring Frisk home. I promise."

He ended his call with Torial and just thought for a moment. Frisk wouldn't worry Torial like this unnecessarily. Unless they thought... it was time. But where would they go? Probably somewhere no one would stumble over them. Frisk said they didn't want anyone to know so they must have gone somewhere they thought no one would come looking. Somewhere like...

Full of dread Sans sprung up and grabbed a flashlight and his slippers. He had to hurry. There was a lot of ground to cover and Frisk may not have that much time left. Sans refused to let the kid die all alone...

* * *

A thin sliver of moonlight was shining down on him. It was irritating. Moonbeams at night and sunbeams during the day. His only solace was the days it grew dark and gloomy as that usually meant cool, refreshing rain on his poor battered leaves. Being a flower was not that complicated.

But since he was not a normal flower, Flowey found he couldn't be content with a little sun here and a little water there. He was alone. For the first time since he could remember he was all alone. There was no one to watch. No one to manipulate. And there was no one trying to save him anymore. It was sad that he was beginning to miss _Frisk_ of all people.

He had assumed the lingering affects of the human souls would have worn off by now. He shouldn't feel so lonely. But he did. He had thought it was better for him to remain underground when his family and the other monsters left. He thought it would be safer for them.

Left alone with just his thoughts made him feel like he was going mad. Memories of being Asriel and playing with Chara constantly haunted him. Chara, though never kind, would always mean a great deal to him. He had died for them after all.

As if thoughts of his deceased sibling has summoned it, Flowey became aware of the sound of shuffling footsteps.

He turned to look toward the darkness and could barely make out the sharp of s _omething_ staggering toward him.

Now given the fact that Flowey was a monster and lived among other monsters, it was ridiculous how afraid he found himself to be. But whatever it was was drawing closer and Flowey found he didn't really want to know what might have made it's way down here.

However, once the thing stepped into the faint moonlight Flowey realized that it was a human. A human Flowey thought he knew...

The human had longish brown hair and wore a stripped shirt. A small hand was clutched to their chest as if that could stop the ragged breathing from escaping their lungs. Their hair shadowed their eyes and Flowey could see a faint bloody smear on the side of their mouth. Flowey could only think of one thing to say.

" _Chara_?"

The human stopped and drew in a deep - albeit strangled - breath. Then released it in a horrifying laugh. This further cemented the idea that this human was the deceased Chara.

"Do- do we really seem that much alike? I thought for sure... you'd recognize me on the spot. I'm disappointed...Asriel," _Frisk_ gasped.

"Frisk? Your...what happened to you?" Flowey asked, too shocked to be condescending.

"The same thing that happened to Chara. I'm sick. I'm dying."

"Dying? You? Don't be silly, you can't die. Just reset everything and you'll be fine," Flowey said and began thinking about what to do this run.

"No...no more resets. All the resets in the world won't make me better. I can't live my life by reliving the same days over and over again. It's time to...to let go," Frisk said shakily as they lowered themself on the bed of flowers next to Flowey.

"If your not going to reset then why are you here? If your content with dying why not do it surrounded by your friends and _my_ family?" Flowey asked.

"Because I'm not content with dying. I just can't find a way around it that I can live with. As strange as that sounds. I don't want Torial to go through what she did with Chara again. I don't want everyone to watch me die with pity and despair on their faces. They deserve to be happy and I've prevented that from happening for long enough. I would rather they think I ran away, than that I died and there was nothing they could do to save me after I freed them."

"So you refuse to save yourself because that means taking away everything your friends have built for themselves. You refuse to die in peace because you don't want to tarnish their happiness. And you decided the best thing to do was come down here and die in my flower bed? How does that make sense?"

"I realized that I didn't want to die alone. I didn't want the others around, but I was too scared to be alone. Then it occurred to me that you were down here all alone as well. No one would look for me here, I don't think. And you were the only one I didn't get to say some kind of goodbye to. I'm sorry if this reminds you too much of what happened with Chara though."

Flowey thought back to Chara's death. He supposed it was similar to this. He remembered that all Chara had wanted was to see the yellow flowers from his home before he died. Asriel died trying to grant that wish. And now here he was - a yellow flower sitting next to a dying human that was the spitting image of Chara. The irony was not lost on either of them.

"They got back together you know? Asgore and Torial I mean. They're having a baby. Your going to have a little brother or sister," Frisk said quietly.

"So what? I'll never see them again. If you don't reset they won't ever set foot down here again unless the humans chase them back. As for the baby I would never see it either. Even if I did I'm just a flower. The brother they would have had died a long time ago," Flowey said somberly.

Maybe he should be trying to talk Frisk into resetting again instead of just going along with them. But truth be told Flowey was every bit as tired as Frisk looked. Resetting wouldn't get him anywhere different. He would still just be a flower with wavering emotions.

"Hmm. I'm going to miss them. There was so much we all didn't get to do together. But I guess that's how you felt isn't it? You had to give up your soul in order for your family to live and be happy. I just have to let nature take it's course. I'm sorry by the way... for never coming to visit you after everyone went above ground."

"Why should you have? After all this time I figured you were sick of seeing me. I wouldn't have blamed you for that. Besides you're here now. You chose to spend your last moments with me after all. That's much more than I ever expected anyone to do. But Frisk are you s _ure_ this is what you want? I don't think you'll automatically reset when you die this time."

"No this isn't what I want. But this is all that can be. I just have to accept it. I'm out of lives and the game is almost over. I...think I should stop...talking...now," Frisk said as their breathing became more labored.

Flowey watched Frisk close their eyes and heard their breaths become more and more shallow.

"So that's...it? That's just it? You really came down here just to...die? It's over for real then? No matter how unhappy that makes you you still won't reset just because it would take away your friends' happiness? I don't understand you. I just don't. Despite what I said your not like Chara at all."

No response came from Frisk and Flowey began to feel an odd sort of heaviness settle on him.

"Frisk? Hey... don't ignore me. Hey! Frisk! I'm talking to you! Stop ignoring me! _Frisk_?" he shouted. His voice echoing throughout the caven.

"Frisk...?" this time in a whisper.

Flowey now felt truly alone. How silly to feel alone with someone right next to you. He wished Frisk would stop ignoring him and speak up. They were never very vocal until now, but the cold shoulder was really starting to bother him. But, Frisk w _ould_ wake up right? This was all just... a joke right? A mistake? A ruse to try to get Asriel's emotions to flare back up? Right?

"I'm not falling for it Frisk. As if you were really dying. Your precious friends would never have let you come down here if that was the case. Admittedly, you _are_ good at hiding things aren't you? You hid your name from everyone for ages. I'm still not even sure what gender you are, come to think of it. But, you couldn't actually hide a sickness could you? Right? Come on Frisk get up."

Frisk never moved. Flowey could no longer here the child's ragged breathing.

Feeling strangely panicked now Flowey moved over and laid his petaled head on Frisk's chest. It was true. Frisk wasn't breathing. Flowey could just barely make out the fading heart beat. He crawled up Frisk's chest and laid down under their chin.

"Frisk... Can I... can I go too? I think I'm tired of being alone down here. Will you let me go with you on your next adventure? I promise I won't get in your way this time. I'll even help. You won't know I'm there. Just...let me..."

Silence once again claimed the underground.

* * *

Sans never thought he would need his teleportation abilities anymore. He still used them above ground of course. Just more sparingly. Now he was frantic as he ported from place to place in the underground. Frisk was running out of time and could be anywhere. Though, it was possible Frisk wasn't here at all...

 _No they're here. I can feel it in my bones...heh._

Sans checked Asgore's castle, Alphys' lab, Temmie Village, Undyne's charred house, Snowdin. It wasn't until he was nearly at Torial's old place did he realize he should have come here first. If Frisk didn't want to be found then it made sense to go to the place that few monsters ever went.

Sans gave Torial's house a brief once over, but didn't really expect to find Frisk there.

 _Please kid, be alright. Or as alright as you can be. Don't die alone here in this dark, empty place._

Sans left the house and made his way to the end of the underground.

It was there in a patch of golden flowers with the moonlight shining down on them, that Sans found Frisk.

"Kid...?" Sans whispered as he stumbled forward.

There was no response and Sans felt tears well up and spill down his skull. He was too late. Frisk was gone.

Sans fell to his knees next to the small human and saw the wilted flower on their chest. Sans felt a sense of surrealness as he realized that this was the flower that was once Torial's son.

 _Tori's lost three kids now... How am I going to tell her about this?_

"Kid...why? Why did you come here? Why didn't you just tell everyone? We could have all been with you. Instead you lied to everybody then came down here to die like some dog. You deserved better than that!"

Sans reached out and grabbed Frisk's shoulders and began to shake them.

"This wasn't fair! How dare you wander off in the middle of the night without telling at least Tori goodbye! Did you think that we'd all just forget you!? That if we thought you'd run away we wouldn't worry!? As if each and everyone one of us wouldn't look for you!? You were smarter then that weren't you!? _Frisk_ ," Sans sobbed," It's not fair."

Sans continued to sob while shaking Frisk. He didn't know what to do. He told Tori he'd bring them back. How could he face her holding the dead body of her adoptive child? And Papyrus... He would be heartbroken. They all would be.

Sans could honestly say he didn't expect what happened next. A faint glow penetrated his tears, but before he could react he found himself flying through the cavern and crashing into a wall.

Shocked, Sans pulled himself up - one eye flaming blue. He was ready to give whoever pushed him away from Frisk a really bad time.

However, in front of him was not an intruder. Frisk had sat up and was staring down at their glowing white hands.

"Frisk...? How? What? I don't...? _How_?" Sans stuttered.

"Flowey... no Asriel. This is... his magic. I can feel it. But I don't understand, why would...," Frisk trailed off as they looked to the side and saw the wilted flower. "Oh."

Gently, Frisk cradled the flower in their still glowing hands.

"Thank you, Asriel. I'll never forget what you gave up for me. I promise to keep it safe."

Frisk stood up and laid the flower back down with the others.

"You won't be lonely anymore. You can stay with me until the end. Hopefully, that will be a little further away now...," Frisk broke off as sobs escaped their throat.

Sans carefully approached them - slightly unbelieving that this was real and also slightly wary about getting thrown again.

He put his arm around Frisk and his breath hitched when the kid looked up at him. He had never really noticed Frisk's eyes before, but he was sure they didn't look like that.

The once dark eyes were now a shimmery rainbow of color. A sure sign of Asriel's magic if there could ever be one. The once sickly kid was now brimming with new life - literally. Sans pulled them in for a hug, finally allowing himself to believe that this was real. Frisk was alive. He had one more chance.

"I still don't really understand what happened, but I'm grateful for it," Sans said as he stepped back.

"Asriel gave me his magic. He no longer had a soul, but his magic was part of what kept him bound to that flower. I have a soul, but my body was too weak to fight off this sickness. He gave me his magic so I could live."

"So what does that make you? A human with a monster's magic?"

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter. We'll figure it all out later. We have time now," Frisk said with a shaky smile.

"Speaking of time. It's almost four o' clock in the morning and I imagine your mother is not very happy with either of us. It's time to go home and face the music. No more lying. We tell them everything. Agreed?"

Sans waited for Frisk to argue, but was surprised when they smiled a self-deprecating smile.

"Your right. I'll tell them. I'll tell them everything. Including Asriel. Tori and Asgore need to know about him. What he did."

Sans wrapped an arm around the kid again, this time to lead him out of the caves. Everything had a certain...lightness to it now. The days of dread and worry were over. Now Frisk could find happiness for themself in the future instead of looking for it in the past.

"Come on kid. Let's get back."

"Yeah. Let's go home."

As child and skeleton made their way above ground the final words of a little golden flower seemed to echo around them.

" _Just let me go with you. We can live on together and have adventures. We can both finally be happy."_

 _ **The End**_


End file.
